


strangers or freinds?

by deathisupon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, sensative sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathisupon/pseuds/deathisupon
Summary: monsters have been up above ground for a year now. the game Undertale helped people adapt to the situation that is coming. people helped the monsters accustom to the human cultures and things here and there.i was at home when suddenly the fire alarm went off. I started to panic and rushed to where it was going off. when i barged in the door, I immediately looked for water to put out the fire. when i turned around i saw monsters staring at me. more specifically two skeleton monsters.Please go easy on me for my first fanfic





	1. Chapter 1

I was at home relaxing when all of a sudden a fire alarm went off. With me starting to panic about the fire, i started to run to where the alarm was going off, When I got to the door and rushed right in to put out the fire. when I got in I picked up a cup and threw the liquid at the fire. when the water that was in the cup hit the fire it extinguished it so i started to go turn off the fire alarm when i saw two skeleton monsters staring at me with wide eyes. I started to blush when i realized what I did.  
"I'm sorry for rushing in without permission." i apologized in the apartment.  
"Hey its fine. i'm sans, sans the skeleton." the small skeleton said.  
"AND I'M THE GREAT PAPYRUS." the tall skeleton said. picking you up with a literal bone crushing hug.  
"um bro, i think the human needs to breath." sans said. papyrus gasps and gently set you down and just kept apologizing.  
"hey it's ok papyrus, i'm alright. see there's no bone about it" i said to lighten the tension. papyrus groans and sans brightens just a little bit.  
"ok bro, settle down before the apartment has a bone to pick with you."  
"oh come on now. throw me a bone here. i have a bone to pick with you two." I said holding back my laughter while sans breaks down into full ROFL mode. Meanwhile papyrus screeches while slamming his door. then you start laughing. After a little bit we calm down enough to talk. It was eleven 0'clock and i start panicking.  
"i god i'm late to work i'm gonna get in so much trouble. bye guys." i say really quickly before i rush to my apartment. after i got dressed i rushed to my job. When I got there I started working on my job. I work downtown at the Italian restaurant as a waiter and does dishes. then i go to my apartment when i write songs for a living. i fall asleep on the couch.  
when i woke up it was six in the morning so i continued to work until 8 0'clock. then i go do my rounds at the park. ever since the first time my house was broken into i was still with mom and my older brothers. every time they broke in someone died, maybe everyone but me died a couple of times. but no matter what i did they died within the 'RESET' days when this field would reset reality. and i'm pretty sure i'm the only one who remembers the resets. my mom died so many times protecting me that i trust her with everything that happens. in fact i make so much money that my hobby side job is for my mom to do all the taxes and all that stuff. So every morning at 8 0'clock she did her rounds at the park to make sure nothing will happen. while on my way out i bumped into someone. when i looked up i saw sans standing there.  
"heh sorry bud. i didn't see you there." sans says while helping you up. you brush your legs off.  
"no it was my fault. after all i wasn't paying attention to who was ahead of me." i say dismissing his apology. "well anyway i'm gonna continue doing what i was going to do see you later." i say while i wave bye to him. while i was doing my rounds around the park i noticed people wearing masks and i started to panic. I left the park and started to go over to my apartment. when i got inside i decided to call my mom.  
"Hello?" mom said.  
"Hi mom it's me (y/n). I was wondering if it would be ok if i come over and hang out maybe spend the night?" i say and she laughs  
"of course you can come over and stay." she says while laughing. after that we say our goodbyes. I start packing to get ready to go over to my moms house. at 10 0'clock i go over to my moms house. i got my laptop that i use to write my books, paper, pencil, and my game system with my family games on it. i put it all in my bag as well as clothes and start heading over there. by the time i got over there it was 12 0'clock. I take a deep breathe as soon as i got to my moms house. Before i could even knock the front door was flung open and i got pulled into a bone crushing hug from my brothers. While that was happening my mom was watching with silent giggles.  
"Hey sis how have you been?" My brother jack asked.  
"pretty good if I do say so myself." I say to him.  
"Well what are you waiting for come right in." My other brother Dan asked. After they release me I head into the house that pretty big for such a family we have. Once I got in I set down my bag and went to hug mom.  
"Hi mom how have you been?" I ask.  
"I'm doing good. how have you been?" mom asks.  
"Pretty good. i saved a apartment from burning down." I say casually while mom stares at me before she sighs.  
"What am i gonna do with you?" she asks with worry in her eyes.  
"You don't gotta do anything with such a angel like me." I say pleading innocence. when she turns to continue cooking brunch for us I ask. "what you cooking?"  
"I'm fixing your favorite quesadilla." she says and i start celebrating. my favorite quesadilla consists of cheese bacon and ham. my brothers come running down the stair and asks mom why I'm celebrating and before she can speak i freeze and fall. everyone starts panicking then I jump up and say "I'm ok.". Once everyone calms down Dan's the first to ask "What happened there?" everyone stares at me and I start sweating. "That is what i like to call mental exhaustion. Sense i barely take breaks to get the money I get. I need to be awake constantly either doing one job or another. So in the end its me not taking a break which is why I came over, to take a break." I say like its normal while they stare at me surprised I haven't had a break in a long time. then out of nowhere we hear a knock on the door. "I got it!" I yelled while rushing to the door. When I open it I froze at who I saw. Standing right there is Sans and Papyrus. they star at me with wide eyes but i broke the silence first. "Hey guys been a while hasn't it?" i say to ease the shock.  
"huh who knew we would run into you at this house." sans says.  
"YES HUMAN I THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS VERY SURPRISED TO SEE YOU HERE." papyrus says as loudly as ever. when i turned i saw mom looking around the corner and wave to come in. so I let them in.  
"So i can see you guys already met my family. Well part of it anyway. And before you ask the reason i'm here is to hang out with my family for my day off." I say being cool. mom turns too you waving to come over and i sigh.  
"so i see you met the skele bros. already. let me guess they were the ones with the fire." she says and my mouth drops.  
"how did you know that they had one?" i ask and she starts laughing.  
"Its because they are here to learn how to cook since i offer lessons and all that jazz. plus they called after you left telling me what happened but it didn't click it was you until you said its been a while." she says keeping a cool posture and silently laughing.  
"well they live right next to my apartment and i just reacted before anything bad happened." And we move on with a random conversation until the brothers came in for their lesson which turns out to be quesadilla on the oven. After that i was the judge since every time i'm over I gain weight so I thought why not volunteer for it. I liked the one papyrus made a little better than sans because he put designs into it and it tasted like it was supposed to. Sans kept it plain and simple like always but both got A's for it. for the rest of the day i sit there and be the judge of the dishes and talk to the brothers until they go to leave.  
"well we hope to see you soon (Y/N)." sans calls as their leaving. I wave goodbye and shut the door. when I turn around I run into mom who was waiting for them to leave before yelling at me.  
"What have i told you about taking a break every once in a while (Y/N) god I swear you are so irresponsible at times!" she yells into my face and I tune her out while i was thinking about the brothers. stuff like why mom started or if they had to pay or what happened to make them come to mom- "are you tuning me out cause i swear i will hit you with a book!" mom yells in my ear making me freeze.  
"no mom i'm not tuning you out. but you need to stop you worrying it was only a fire." I say casually. and eventually she calms down enough to start dinner.


	2. author note

Hi everyone. I haven't felt like writing but I'm gonna try to update this story once a week starting from tomorrow. especially since i'm in school right now this wasn't on my mind but now that i'm close to being caught up i'm gonna continue. thanks! -deathisupon


End file.
